


Where Loki goes, trouble follows

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: Kara thought she could leave her warrior life behind, until an old friend shows up





	

Kara scribbled some notes in the margins of her ledger, trying to keep track of the numbers. She hated accounting, but she didn’t trust anybody but herself. She knew her employees laughed at her, but she kept doing it this way, on paper, no computers, no outside help. She took a sip from her slowly warming beer and grimaced.   
A knock on the door was her sign that it wouldn’t be tonight that she finished this, and she smiled wryly before calling “Come in!”   
Even after all this time she kept believing in the old ways, looking for signs and omens.   
The door opened to reveal one of the waitresses, Melanie.   
“K., I’m sorry to disturb you, but there’s a guy asking for you at the bar and he’s not taking no for an answer.”  
Kara rose and smiled at the girl.   
“no prob, I’m just finishing up and be out then.”  
When the ledger and her notes were safely locked away, she left the cramped office and walked to the kitchen. It had a one way window overlooking the bar, making it easy to check on the patrons. It was late afternoon and the bar was just slowly beginning to fill up, mostly workers that wanted a drink to relax after the last shift.   
There were three men sitting at the bar, two of whom were regulars. a beardy fellow in a flannel shirt called Bobby and Roshan, an accountant who had offered a few times to look at her books.   
The third guy sat with his back to her, looking into the room and still she knew at once who he was. It had been a lifetime since she last saw him, but something about the way he held himself made him unmistakable. Loki of Asgard, royal prince, trickster and not somebody she ever wanted to see again.   
She took a deep breath, wondering if she should just leave and wait until he gave up. He took that moment to swivel around on the bar stool, looking directly at her and raised his glass in a mock salute. 

~

“You wanted to talk to me?” Kara greeted him in a frosty tone.   
He smirked at her, leaning a bit back to look her over.   
“Kara, my dear, it has been ages since I last saw you,” he said jovially. “Time has treated you well, I see.”  
“What do you want?” she asked, not eager to play any of his games.   
“Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?” he suggested, but she shook her head.   
“Nope. Again: what do you want?” she shut him down.   
Roshan, who sat only two chairs over looked at them covertly. He knew that she could handle herself, but he also had a crush on her. She just hoped he wouldn’t be dumb enough to try to intervene.   
Loki narrowed his eyes and raised one hand in a swift gesture. The sound from the bar was suddenly muffled – a spell to make it impossible to eavesdrop on them.   
“Very well, I’ll be curt,” Loki said. “I’m here to hire you.”  
Kara gaped at him.   
“You what? No, no way. I’ll never, ever work with you again!” she exclaimed after a moment of stunned silence.   
“How could you even think I would agree to any job you’d have to offer?” she asked.   
He just smiled and cocked his head, looking at her. She shook her head.   
“Well, now that this is settled you can leave,” she ground out between clenched teeth and reached for a bottle of vodka.   
“Leave? But why? Negotiations have just started,” Loki replied with that irritating smirk of his.   
“I’m not negotiating with you. I’m not up for any job you offer. I’ve learned my lesson, no matter what you promise, I end up getting screwed,” she barked and poured herself a shot.  
He pretended to be hurt, putting a hand over his chest.   
“I always keep my end of a bargain,” he even managed to sound hurt. She wondered how he could keep a straight face while sprouting a lie like that.   
“You always come out on top, getting what you want. You don’t care about anything else but your gain.” Downing the shot in one go, she enjoyed the cold heat of the drink run down her throat. With a grimace she realized just who “cold heat” reminded her of.   
“Kara, please. Every time we worked together, you were paid what was promised. You knew the risk and you joined out of your own free will.”  
She snorted.   
“I retired to Midgard because I wanted to more adventures. I have my bar, I have some friends and I don’t need a liar promising riches or glory.”  
Loki was silent for a moment, looking at her with a calculating gaze. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and she looked away. His eyes were dangerous. They were able to pierce the soul, seeing more than you’d want to reveal.   
“Listen to what I have to offer first, then you can make an informed decision,” he insisted and she shook her head again.   
“No, Loki, I don’t care. I don’t want to know what you’re offering, I don’t want to be pulled in any of your schemes. You’re dangerous, crazy and selfish. There is nothing you can offer me that would change my mind.”  
“Oh come on, didn’t we have fun together?” His smirk and the way he leered at her made it clear what he was talking about.   
She pushed herself away from the counter and turned away. She knew he hated it, but she didn’t want to give him any chance to change her mind. Just looking at the way he sat there, confident, relaxed, made her angry and at the same time stirred something else, something that might be even more dangerous than what ever his mission was.   
She took two steps, planning to go to the kitchen, when he suddenly was in front of her. She rolled her eyes.   
“Kara, I know you’re intrigued,” he began and she held up one hand.   
“Stop right there. I know you can’t take no for an answer and you think you can talk your way into everything, but not me, not now, not again.”  
Sounds were still muffled, but she heard the front door crash open. She moved to look what had happened and saw 5 dark figures looming in the entry. She felt their eerie aura from across the room and a dark curse escaped her lips. Whirling back to Loki she hissed: “You led them here?”   
He frowned and shook his head.   
“Mel, evacuation!” Kara yelled, her voice amplified by the weavings of magic she had poured into the bar. It had been a precaution she had been sure she’d never need, but she was glad she had drilled her staff nevertheless.   
Melanie’s pale face appeared, her eyes wide with worry. Everybody had taken Kara’s insistence on certain protocols as the silly antics of a veteran – little did they know what kinds of wars she had fought in.   
While Kara released the baseball bat from it’s hiding place beneath the counter, Loki strode to face the newcomers.   
He snarled something at them, freezing them in place. Kara knew that this wouldn’t last long, but it gave her time to get the Midgardians out of there.   
“Everybody out,” she barked, “this is now a private function.”  
Encouraged by the whispers of the safety spells, the patrons got up and stumbled past the frozen intruders.   
Only Rohan hesitated. He had gotten up willingly, but when he saw Kara, he stopped. To her relief, Mel grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out, closing the door behind her with one last worried glance at Kara.   
Loki stood nearly as frozen as his opponents, teeth bared in visible concentration. Kara tabbed him on the shoulder, letting him know the room was clear. She dropped into her fighting stance at his side and took a closer look at who she was facing.   
With a casual glance one might have taken the five creatures as tall men with a burly build. Looking closer, they were too uniform, their faces too similar. There was no mistaking them for human: their features marked them as inhabitants of the uncanny valley, trying to pass as people, but failing.   
As Loki dropped his control, they shook themselves, looking around. She knew they were appeasing her.   
“What are they?” she asked, just as the first broke into a run, head down to tackle Loki   
“Later,” he grunted as he sidestepped the creature, using it’s momentum to push it into the bar.   
The cracking sound behind her was the last proof she needed to know that this place was history.   
Of the four creatures left in front of her, two stalked into Loki’s direction, two peeled off to face her. She moved backwards to draw them away from their buddies and edged back towards the pool tables. One made the same move the very first attacker had made and she evaded him easily, moving between the two tables while the creature stumbled against one of them. The second creature was more cautious, waiting for his friend to get back up, while hovering just out of reach of her bat.   
Crashing and the sounds of glass splintering told her that Loki had moved behind the bar. It was unnerving how little sound these creatures made, only soft grunts and the heavy stomping of their feet.  
Kara kept backing up, eying her opponents. Between the tables was just enough space for the creatures to stand side by side and she wondered how much intelligence they possessed. The first one kept advancing, but the second one held back again. They moved slow, but surely and she was fairly certain that if one of them managed to hit her, it would feel like a wreaking ball. Again the creature bent at the hip to tackle her, running at her like a snow plow. In the last moment she jumped upon one of the pool tables and smashed the bat onto it’s head. It crashed into the wall behind the tables, but just grunted. The second one had started running just after it’s buddy and now grabbed for her legs. She moved out of reach and jumped off the table on the opposite side, keeping both in her view.   
When the first had managed to stand up again, they moved around the table to close in on her. The one coming from the left was slower, seemingly crashing twice had had an impact and so she moved to the left, until they opposed each other. She rolled onto the table, kicking the faster one square into the chest. It only staggered for a moment and tried to reach her again. She jumped into a crouch and hammered her bat on it’s skull. A satisfying crack rewarded her, but it kept coming. They seemed to be build for endurance and strength. She’d be tired before she made impact enough to down even one of them. The pool table was too narrow to keep her out of reach of their arms once they came from both sides. She looked around the room, wincing only slightly at the sight of what was left of her bar. Loki had left no bottle unbroken and right now she didn’t see him, but the sounds told her he was still alive and very much kicking. She jumped over to the other table, which would only give her a bit more time. To her surprise, the slower creature turned around and trotted into the opposite direction. For a moment she wondered if it had decided one would be enough to finish her off, when it turned around and got into a two-point stance, readying another tackle-attack. She turned, jumping off the table and sprinted past the other table, keeping it between her and the second creature. To her horror, the impact of its partner moved the 900-lb.-table she had been standing on to the side as if it was a coffee table. The angle, at which it had hit the table moved it past the other table, passing the second creature, which had just turned to follow her again. She leaned in the corner of them room, frantically calculating her chances.   
Both were slower now, but not slow enough to give her any chance to finish one off, while the other was advancing. Her best chance was the old storm cellar. The grabber was just stalking around the table and she had no time left to ponder her plans. She whirled around and ran into the direction of the hallway connecting her office, the kitchen and the cellar to the bar. Behind her the heavy steps of the follower were soon joined by those of its partner. She skitted around the corner into the hallway, hurrying to the kitchen. There were no weapons other than cutting knives and she doubted that they’d do much harm. She opened the door to the tiny courtyard and slammed it shut again behind her. It would only stop them for a moment, but it was all she needed.   
The storm cellar was far older than the buildings surrounding it and had been deemed structurally unsafe even before she bought the bar. The plan had been to fill it up with debris, but she never had come around to do it. Grabbing the iron ring that opened the trap door, she yanked at it, hearing the door crash open behind her. She put all her strength into pulling, hoping the hinges hadn’t rusted shut completely, when she felt the door giving way. It sent her staggering into a pile of waste, but the door was open, revealing a dark gap in the ground. The creatures were too fast now to stop and crashed into the hole.   
She looked at the gaping maw, thanking chance that she hadn’t have it filled up yet. Nearly 14 ft. deep, its stairs had long since rotted away and there was little chance the monsters were able to get out soon.   
After taking a deep breath she got up to look for Loki and the rest of the assailants.   
Once inside, she tried to make as little noise as possible as she hurried to the door leading to the bar and peered through it. The room was trashed, blood, splintered wood and broken glass everywhere. Close to the door lay the lifeless body of one of the creatures, it’s head turned in an unnatural degree. Without loosing any more time, Kara ran to her office. She pried open a few floorboards and quickly found her sword.  
As she grabbed the hilt, the familiar sheen of blue danced along its blade and she smiled grimly. 

When Kara came back into the room, Loki stood were the tables used to be. One of the creatures was just trying to get up, while the other aimed a blow at his head. Spinning around, he evaded it and rammed a dagger into it’s side. It staggered back and shook itself, before advancing again.   
“Behind you!” Kara yelled, warning Loki about the other creature that was shuffling towards him. He whirled around, dancing past the slow beast and picked up a table, crashing it down on it’s head. Her cry had alerted the last opponent to her presence. It had managed to get the dagger free from its side and attacked her with it. She easily parried its blows and cut the hand holding the weapon. It grunted and threw the blade away. Before it could tackle her she brought her sword down, cutting off its head.   
The moment it hit the floor, there was a flash of light and it started burning. Looking around she saw that the other bodies were burning, too. Quickly an acidic smoke filled the room, driving them out of the building.   
Coughing she stood on the street, blinking away tears. Loki turned to her with a broad grin on his face.   
“We make quite the team, even after all this time,” he said with a wink.   
Kara dropped her sword and threw a punch at his face. It connected with his jaw, making him stumble back. She launched herself after him, but he was able to catch himself and ducked away.  
“What is the matter with you?” he hissed.  
“You fucking ruined everything!” she yelled back. “How dare you bring your troubles to my door?”  
He rolled his eyes and gestured at the building.   
“Don’t tell me you care for this dump!”  
“How dare you?” she growled and prepared for another attack, but he caught her wrist, twisting it around. She leaned into the movement and managed to somersault past him, sending him flying onto his back. He jumped up again and snapped at her: “I dare challenge you. You are warrior and warriors don’t retire.”  
“Oh so this is some kind of intervention?” she asked, taking a step into his direction.   
He snorted and ran his hands through his hair.   
“Why do I even care? You’re the most stubborn and mulish creature I know!” he exclaimed. Kara spat on the floor.   
“Then don’t care! I was fine before you arrived here and made a mess of everything!”  
She threw herself at him, but instead of backing away, he moved into her path, grabbing her arms. Using her momentum, he twisted her around and they crashed into a wall. Before she knew what had happened, he had pinned her hands over her head.  
“I’m sorry they followed me!” he barked. “That wasn’t the plan!”  
“You and your plans,” she snorted, the sound carrying more than a hint of amusement.   
“Insolent wench,” he growled and she started laughing.  
“Are you finished attacking me now?” he asked, his hands squeezing her wrists for emphasis.   
“Why don’t you let me go and find out?” she replied.  
He leaned closer.   
“You’re more troublesome an ally than many enemies I had,” he whispered, his face close to hers. She had to swallow hard.   
“You’re more a nuisance than most of my customers,” she countered, but her voice was softer now. He ran his nose over her jaw, inhaling her scent.   
“Does battle still turn you on?” he asked, his eyes flashing. She licked her lips, unable to move her eyes from his.   
“Why don’t you find out?” she asked.  
Without missing a beat, he let go of her hands and pulled her closer, his lips on hers. She buried her hands in his hair, pressing herself against him. He tasted like she remembered and his tongue was just as skilled. He edge one knee between her legs and she rubbed against it, eager for more friction.  
With one quick move, her ripped open her blouse, sending buttons spinning. The cold night air hit her heated skin and she playfully bit his lower lip. His hands roamed over her body, massaging and pinching her flesh. She pulled his hair into a ponytail and used it to draw back his head, then started nibbling and licking over his exposed neck. She felt his hands nestling at her belt and helped him push down her jeans and underwear, then she undid his pants.  
As soon as his hard cock was freed, he hoisted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he thrust into her.  
“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he growled.   
“Shut up,” she hissed back, “just fuck me.”  
He laughed and kissed her again, pinning her to the wall and pushing into her. Her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt, as his hips plunged into her. His hands cupped her ass, and he leaned back to look at her.   
“Scream for me,” he ordered and tilted his hips, finding a new angle that hit just the right spots. Her voice echoed through the alley and he bent down to bite her neck.  
Clawing at him, she rolled her hips with his rhythm, feeling her release rush at her.   
When it hit her, it was as if stars exploded before her eyes. She bit his shoulder, shaking in his arms, as waves of heat rolled through her. A guttural growl told her he was close to and she clenched her muscles, intensifying her orgasm and making him come.   
He pumped into her, gradually slowing down. He rested his forehead against hers, both panting then kissed her again, before carefully setting her down.   
After a moment of catching her breath, she sighed.   
“I could use a shower and a beer,” Kara mused while she picked up her clothes. “Too bad I don’t have a bar anymore.”  
Loki grinned at her. “I know a place and I have ways to make it up to you...”  
His voice was full of dark promises and she felt an excited shudder run through her.   
With one last look at the now dark building she shrugged, picked up her sword and followed him.   
“Well, I knew I’d get screwed.”


End file.
